elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Quest (Oblivion)
Note: All remaining Oblivion Gates will close when the main questline is completed. This will lead to not being able to pick up Sigil Stones in order to enchant items (version 1.2.xxxx). The only way to get them after this is by using the console cheats to duplicate them. Beginning *Tutorial – Escape the Prison with the Emperor. *Deliver the Amulet – Deliver the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre. Kvatch *Find the Heir – The Hero is sent to find the heir of the throne in Kvatch. *Breaking the Siege of Kvatch – Help the Captain of Kvatch eliminate the Daedra in Castle Kvatch. Weynon Priory *Weynon Priory – Weynon Priory is under attack by Mythic Dawn acolytes. Cloud Ruler Temple *The Path of Dawn – Infiltrate the Mythic Dawn's base of operations to obtain the fourth volume of the Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes. Dagon Shrine *Dagon Shrine – The four volumes of the Commentaries have led to the discovery the Mythic Dawn's shrine to be found in the deep caverns of Lake Arrius. Blood of the Daedra *Blood of the Daedra – Martin Septim has discovered that a Daedric Artifact is needed for a ritual to open the portal to Mankar Camoran's Paradise. Bruma Gate *Spies – Mythic Dawn agents have discovered the location of Martin Septim and are spying on activity in Cloud Ruler Temple. Captain Steffan and his men have noted their activities, and these spies must be eliminated. *Bruma Gate – Jauffre has alerted the Hero of Kvatch that an Oblivion Gate has opened outside of Bruma. This would be a perfect opportunity to teach the Bruma Guards how to close them. *Allies for Bruma – The Daedra of Oblivion are innumerable, the soldiers of Bruma are not. Blood of the Divines *Blood of the Divines – Martin says that he has deciphered the next part of the Mysterium Xarxes. He claims that he needs the sacred blood of one of the divines, to manifest in the ancient armor of Sancre Tor in order to fulfill his mission. Miscarcand *Miscarcand – Inside the ancient Ayleid ruins of Miscarcand, the Hero will find the Great Welkynd Stone, required to open the gate to Mankor Camoran's Paradise. Great Gate *Defense of Bruma – With three out of four of the items, Martin tells of a very bold plan to obtain the final item required to open the portal to Mankar Camoran's Paradise—a Great Sigil Stone obtained from a Great Oblivion Gate. *Great Gate – Dagon has opened the three lesser gates after a bold plan by Martin to allow a Great Gate, similar to the one that destroyed Kvatch, to be opened. It is now time to enter the gate and obtain the Great Sigil Stone. Paradise *Paradise – With all four items, the Great Sigil Stone from the Great Gate of Bruma, the Great Welkynd Stone from Miscarcand, the Armor of Tiber Septim from Sancre Tor, and a Daedric artifact, Martin will open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise, Gaiar Alata. Light the Dragonfires *Light the Dragonfires – With the Amulet of Kings, it is now time for Martin Septim to return to the Imperial City, claim the Septim Throne, and light the Dragonfires in order to stop the Daedric invasion. One of the rewards obtained in this quest is a statue of the player character erected in Bruma. *Imperial Dragon Armor – After the Hero of Kvatch's promotion to Champion of Cyrodiil, a set of Imperial Dragon Armor is ordered to be made to befit the new rank. Also, access to the Imperial Armory is granted. Trivia *There is a way to complete the main quest in a matter of minutes, learn more here. *For the quest Blood of the Daedra, it is suggested the Shrine of Mephala, Shrine of Malacath, or Shrine of Namira as the reward from these shrines are mediocre (depending on the character focus), but any Daedric Shrine can provide the necessary item. de:Hauptquests (Oblivion) es:Misiones principales (Oblivion) it:Missioni principali (Oblivion) ru:Главный квест (Oblivion) uk:Головний квест (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Oblivion: Main Quests Category:Oblivion: Gameplay Category:Oblivion: Lists